A Series of Not Quite so Unfortunate Events
by slbunnies
Summary: Everything changes, time is a factor, but sometimes people just get sick of what’s going on they take matters into their own hands. Harry does just that.


_**A Series Of Not Quite So Unfortunate Events**_

* * *

Slbunnies

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine. Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns all and she thought everything all up, even though everyone else wishes they did. No profit on my behalf or anyone else's behalf are being made. No copyright is intended. It's just my sick little fantasy.

Pairing – Harry/Draco

Rating – NC-17

Categories – Romance, Humor

Warnings – Slash,

Summary – Everything changes, time is a factor, but sometimes people just get sick of what's going on they take matters into their own hands. Harry does just that.

* * *

"Go Ravenclaw! Come on! Get those bastards!" Ron deafeningly bellowed as he sat beside him cheering on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Harry was seated silently, trying to ignore his best friend as Hermione kept swatting at Ron for his 'foul mouth'. His eyes followed a streak of green and silver as the Slytherin Seeker almost ran into the stands trying to dodge a bludger.

His facial expression never altered as the sound pounded in his ears, and when Ron would take a quick look over to see why he was being so silent, he would close his eyes and pretend to be thinking. Once the redhead went back to screaming he would open them and they would be locked on Draco Malfoy's form flying in the air.

Near the end of the game, as the blonde seeker was racing toward the snitch, he caught Harry looking, their eyes locking straight away. Unfortunately, because of this, as Draco caught the fluttering golden ball, he forgot to stop and ended up in the stands… in Harry's lap… with Ron yelling in his ear. It would be very difficult to give an explanation to the fiery tempered Gryffindor. Although Harry wasn't too dejected with Draco Malfoy sitting just where he was at that moment.

* * *

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Oh, come off it Ron. Stop freaking out. It's getting quite..."

"Ya Ron. You know it was a complete accident. It's not like Harry was hurt or anything." Seamus interrupted. Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him in irritation.

Harry shook his head at their antics, laughing as he recalled the incident, ignoring the fact that throughout the entire game he had actually been checking the Slytherin seeker out.

"Ya Ron, I'm fine. There's nothing to get worked up over. It was an accident." Harry replied in a staged voice, trying hard not to let show his real feelings and thoughts. Hermione gave him a very curious 'we have many things to discuss' look and continued reading the large, dusty tome in front of her.

"An accident! An ACCIDENT!" The redhead screeched. "Are you completely out of your mind? It was YOU he fell on!"

"Yes… well, we'll get him later, won't we?" Harry quickly asked, impatient with how the conversation was going.

"I suppose…" Ron began.

"No you will not." She slammed her book shut loudly. "There will be no more of this foolish and childish rivalry with someone always ending up in the hospital wing. I'm sick and tired of having to clean up after you two…" Hermione interjected crossly.

Ron butt in, unwary of the young women's temper. "But Hermione…" He whined.

"God forbid the next time either of you start a fight or even continue a fight with Malfoy and any of his friends. It would be unforgiving, and I will hex both of you so bad, you'd be wishing you never came to Hogwarts."

"Okay. Relax, breathe deeply, don't burst a vein 'Mione. We get it. I'll try my best not to fight." Said Harry, very anxious to close the conversation but willing to give things a go with the attempt of not fighting…for his own reasons.

"Ron?"

"I guess." Not wanting to flare the young women's temper to an even higher extent, seeing as she was also his girlfriend.

"Fine. Thank you. I'm going to my room now. Good night." She said with an enormous yawn, covering her mouth with her free hand while trying to balance the mountain of books with the other.

"Night 'Mione." Harry and Seamus said in unison. Ron had never been able to say her name properly that way, and had vowed to never do it again after she had slapped him over the face because he had continually said 'mine', taking to using the beginning of her name only.

"Night Herm'."

"I told you it sounds like worm." Harry pointed out to the Irishman, trying very hard not to laugh but not succeeding.

* * *

Draco was walking along, chatting with his friends aimlessly when quite suddenly he found himself sprawled on top of none-other-than 'boy wonder', Harry Potter.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" Pansy squealed scandalously. "Get off him, you big brute. Poor Draco, are you okay?"

Draco found Pansy's antics ridiculous seeing as he had been the one to run into Potter and was also the one currently on top of the other boy. He quickly brushed those thoughts aside. Everything was always Potter's fault. He pushed himself off of his rival part way, smacked Pansy's hand to keep her from touching his hair anymore and shuddered at her simpering looks. Then he looked down at the form lying beneath him. Panting slightly, from the fall of course, he noticed that Harry was out cold. Removing his wand from its holder he cast an enervate spell. As Potter opened his eyes he quickly jumped from his position of laying stretched out on the floor, causing a certain disgruntled blonde to crash once again to the floor, this time without the soft cushy padding of a famous handsome wizard.

"Damnit! Potter, what the hell are you trying to do! I just fucking helped you, you moron!"

"Uh…sorry." Harry said bashfully. He got up and almost smiled when he saw the look of annoyance on his rivals face. He offered to help him up. With his hand outstretched he stood waiting for quite along time. He quirked his eyebrow. Obviously he didn't quite realize what this meant to Draco. It reminded him of a time when he had offered his own hand many years ago. It was like a slap in the face.

"I don't need your help, Potter." Malfoy said sternly, ignoring the confusion expressed on the Gryffindors face, yet unable to look away from his visibly upset 'puppy-dog' eyes.

"Uh, okay. Sorry about running into you Malfoy." Harry turned and started to walk away, intent upon his promise of not fighting with the blonde Slytherin.

Bemused with these actions and apologetic words Draco slowly got up.

"Potter! What the…" He was too late because Harry was already out of sight, leaving Draco with a very questionable feeling inside.

"Coming, Draco?" Pansy asked, staring at the blonde strangely. Draco blushed.

* * *

As soon as he walked into the common room Ron was at his heels asking him why he was so late for their chess game that they had routinely every Tuesday and Friday.

"I ran into Malfoy." Harry said, faking dejection in his voice.

"What? What did that bastard…sorry Hermione, " Ron said as he glanced over to where she was sitting only a few feet away. He coughed. "So what happened then?"

Harry knew Ron was having a hard time trying to be polite about the subject.

"We, umm… literally ran into each other. I got knocked unconscious and he used 'enervate'. We didn't fight."

Ron lifted his left eyebrow in slight fascination. And a curious expression was slightly noticeable on his face.

"Okay. I guess they'll be no bashing anyone's head in then? Hermione, you ruin all the fun around here." He said jokingly.

Hermione was not amused.

* * *

Now, Harry was having enough trouble keeping his mind on his schoolwork already, so his newfound fascination (being enamored with a certain Slytherin) was an overload. The threat of Voldemort hanging over him was more than he could handle. Having to keep secrets from his best friends on top of that… he was damn sure he wasn't going to last long. He was probably going to collapse from stress, most likely during Potions, and they would have to rush him to the infirmary… he was getting ahead of himself.

Breathe. He sucked in a big gulp of air. He hated being a 'Drama Queen'. Such things were reserved for people like Malfoy. And there he was again going of on a tangent again. He needed to get some proper rest. It seemed like his mind was starting to play tricks on him. He could have sworn he had just seen Hermione kissing Ginny Weasley. He shook his head and blinked once or twice rapidly. He rubbed his eyes. He was going to bed.


End file.
